Mao, You Fool
by Puruusu
Summary: This is the actual story where Etna's pudding gone in Disgaea Infinite XD  MaoBeryl one-shot.


**My first disgaea fanfiction. All characters belongs to Nippon Ichi.**

**This story happen when Etna lost her pudding in Disgaea Infinite.  
**

**I hope you like it!**

"Where's my pudding?" said Etna. She looks very sad.  
The pudding is actually at Maritsu Evil Academy which on top of a  
number one honor student's table that full of games and comics.  
Mao is playing his Slaystation Portable. Almost a day he doesn't come  
out from his room. Finally, someone knocked the door. He ignored it.  
But that someone still knocking the door. Until the sixth time, Mao  
told Geoffrey to tell them to come again later. Then, Geoffrey opened  
the door.  
"Hello, Geoffrey! Where's Mao?" greeted Raspberyl. Her head was stole  
a space to see if Mao is in there. "I'm sorry, Miss. He's not allowed  
anyone to come in because he's busy," said Geoffrey.  
"Oh come on. What kind of busy he's doing? It must be his "research",  
right? Please let me in..." said Raspberyl. She showed 10,000 HL. "I  
know what are you doing. I'm sorry. I still not allowed you to come  
in," said Geoffrey. "Please..." cried Raspberyl with puppy face and  
added amount of the HL to 1,000,000 HL. "Um... Okay then. You can in.  
But, don't tell him about this okay?" said Geoffrey and he took the  
1,000,000 HL. Raspberyl smiled and said, "don't worry. You can trust  
on me~".

She stared at his room and walked over to the honor student. "Hmm, the  
game's looks pretty fun. Can I try it someday?" asked Raspberyl with  
giggled. "Yeah. I love this game and the best part is... Wait, what  
the hell are you doing here! I already told Geoffrey not to allowed  
you in!" asked Mao angrily. "Nah... I'm just too bored in my room so I  
have to visit you" said the delinquent. "Why me should you visit to?  
Anyway, why don't you do delinquent things or teaching a class?" asked  
again Mao. "Mao, Mao, Mao. I've done all of it this morning. Did you  
forget today is Sunday? I don't teach anyone in Sunday. Wait! Is that  
a pudding? Where did you get the pudding?" asked Raspberyl. Mao calmly  
said, "I stole it from Etna when I deliver a package to a fallen  
angel".  
"But you delivered the wrong package, Mao. Because of you, I should  
return the package to their right owner!".  
"Isn't that what you always do, Beryl? You should deliver them in the  
first place."  
"Mao... That... Looks delicious..." said Raspberyl and she jumped off  
to the table and took the pudding. "Hey! Don't touch my pudding,  
idiot! Get back here!" shouted Mao. He got very angry now and  
Raspberyl still teasing him. "Tch, I know you stole that for me.  
Everybody knows I love pudding~" said Raspberyl. He let out a small  
blushed from his cheeks and said, "W-what! Stole it for you? Don't  
make me laugh, Beryl. It's for myself!". "I know you're lying. I can  
even see your blush" giggled Raspberyl.  
"N-no! I am not blushing at all. You're just made it up! Now, give me  
back my pudding!" said Mao and now he stand over Raspberyl to get back  
"his" , Mao and Beryl are fighting. They both let out  
their own fight skill. The pudding was on top of one Mao's cupboard.  
He has a lot of cupboard. He always put his experiments and research  
results in it. When Raspberyl tried to reach out the pudding, Mao  
stroke his not sharp part sword to the pudding and it flung away to  
behind his cupboard. When Mao almost get it, Raspberyl used her magic  
to float the pudding Raspberyl to her. "What the hell! You cheated!"  
cried Mao and he turned his way back to where the pudding fly. He run  
as fast as he could to reach it but unfortunately, he stumbled by his  
Slaystation Portable on the floor and fall on top of Raspberyl. The  
pudding also falled to the ground. It's about 1 metre from the demons.  
They both blushed away. "Ma-Mao..." whispered Raspberyl but he cut her  
with a kiss on her lips. They passionately kissed each other.  
Suddenly, someone opened the door without knocking the door. "Lord  
Mao, look what I've found..." said Almaz. He surprised about what he  
saw. "I-I come back again later then!" he said awkwardly. "I should  
knocking first! Damn it why do I forget it. I should ran off to  
somewhere he doesn't know. If I'm not, he's going to experiment on me  
again," he thought it and shivered.  
The honor student and the delinquent went very red than the first one  
they blushed but they kept their kissed. After a few moments later,  
Mao broke the kiss and smirked. He actually hoped that kiss will never  
ends. Raspberyl confused about his reaction and thinking that he's  
gonna experiment on her body or something. But her thought just wrong.  
He jumped off from her and took the pudding. "Yes, finally victory is  
mine! The pudding is mine! Muhahahaha!" laughed Mao. Raspberyl smiled  
and said, "Mao... you fool."

**So how is it? Please review so I can improve :)**


End file.
